


Michael in the Waxworks

by Purrs



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e101 Another Twist, Filk, Gen, Song: Michael in the Bathroom (Be More Chill)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs
Summary: Everything felt fine when I wasn’t a whoNow through no fault of mine, I don’t know what to do...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Michael in the Waxworks

I am hanging in the waxworks and

Just staring at the door in the wall

I could stay right here or disappear

No clue what’s gonna happen at all

I'm a creeper in the waxworks

’Cause my victim kinda left me to die

And I'd rather twist brains than deal with my pain

But the door’s locked and I just can’t see why

Everything felt fine when I wasn’t a who

Now through no fault of mine, I don’t know what to do

Now I’m just Michael in the waxworks

Michael in the waxworks with the Stranger

Forget how long it's been

I'm just Michael in the waxworks

Michael in the waxworks with the Stranger

No, I can't get in!

I am growing pale as I watch them leave

And let out a wail as I softly grieve

I'm just Michael back to mundane

No longer an eyestrain

Michael in the waxworks by himself

All by himself

He was pulling out my secrets, just

Absorbing all my history

Then to my distaste, I’ve just been replaced

With a newer, cooler version of me

And I see a smug girl bringing Jon to safety through the door

I wanna torment somebody

And my feelings sink, 'cause it makes me think:

Now I’ll never be a long and winding hall anymore!

Now it's just Michael in the waxworks

Michael in the waxworks with the Stranger

I half resent the Fears

Michael in the waxworks

Michael in the waxworks with the Stranger

As I choke back the tears

Maybe I should accede

And kiss my door goodbye

I only wanted to feed on someone of the Eye!

I'm just Michael back to mundane, no longer an eyestrain

Michael in the waxworks by himself!

Knock, knock, knock, knock

I’m gonna start to shout soon

Knock, knock, knock, knock

Let me be un-locked out soon

Knock, knock, knock, knock

It sucks that I’m stuck here alone

Knock, knock, knock, knock

With tiny useless fingerbones

Clang, clang, clang, clang

I start to feel like throwing up

Bang, bang, bang, bang

My big mistake was showing up

Crash, crash, crash, crash

Seems I’ve rejoined the human race

And I am in a desperate place

I go to open up the door

But it won’t open

Anymore

And I can't help but yearn

For a different time

And then I look in the mirror

And the present is clearer

And there's no denying, I'm just-

with the Stranger

Is there a sadder sight than-

_ [humming] _

Michael in the waxworks with the Stranger

This is a heinous night

I wish I’d stayed away and kept on eating human fools

Or wish I’d never gone and leapt

As an Archivist’s tool

I'm just Michael who’s a loner

Who hung out with a stoner

I was just too trusting

God I feel disgusting

Michael back to mundane

No longer an eyestrain

Michael in the waxworks by himself

All by himself

All by himself

And all I know is I’ll never be the same

Awesome waxworks

I'm so glad I came


End file.
